Volume 2
This is the second volume of Hinamatsuri manga series by Masao Otake. It's available for purchase both physically and digitally. Volume Summary Anzu attacks a nearby biker gang as soon as she emerges from her pod and steals their leader's clothes. Nitta finds out about this the next day and worries about what would have happened if Hina had appeared on the streets instead of his apartment. Nitta and Sabu go to a ramen shop for lunch, and encounter Anzu trying to leave without paying. Nitta covers the cost of her meal and starts following her. He learns that she's trying to find Hina and arranges for the two of them to fight when he realizes how much damage Anzu is doing to the community. He has the two play a modified game of Simon Says to determine whose powers are stronger, which Hina easily wins. Anzu spends the night with Nitta and Hina, with the former washing her stolen clothes and preparing a meal for them all. Anzu leaves Nitta's apartment with the intent of returning home and telling her superiors that she killed Hina, but instead starts living on the streets when she learns that her pod broke when Nitta accidentally washed it in its ball form. Anzu resumes shoplifting to get by until the local shop owners chase her down. She's saved by the same homeless man that initially reported her whereabouts to Nitta and starts to learn how the vagabond commune makes ends meet. She's initially frustrated with this lifestyle, but commits to it after the community throws a welcoming party in her honor. Later, Nitta sees Anzu scavenging for cans and offers her money, which she refuses out of pride. Remembering how much her new friends are struggling, she returns to Nitta and excepts the cash. However, the shop owners finally track Anzu down and take the money as compensation for the food she stole. Tearfully, Anzu explains what happened to the homeless community and, to her surprise, they are happy that she was able to pay off her debts and are not upset about the lost funds. Soon after, Nitta accidentally makes Hina think that he's thinking about replacing her with Anzu. Frightened at the possibility of becoming homeless, Hina starts being nicer to Nitta. When he leaves for work, she decides to clean their apartment, but ends up creating even more of a mess. While doing dishes, she discovers that Nitta left a bowl of salmon roe in the fridge for her and starts eating the food without realizing that it was spoiled. Meanwhile, Nitta remarks to his fellow Yakuza that Hina was acting more mature lately and his boss, Yoshihiko Ashikawa, gives him money to treat Hina to sushi. Nitta returns to his apartment to find a sick Hina, his floor covered in water, all of his dishes broken, and several of his porcelain vases smashed. Once Hina recovers from her food poisoning, Nittta chews her out for the mess she made. Finally fed up with her behavior, he disowns her and kicks her out of his apartment. Hina quickly burns through the money Nitta gave her and ends up living with Anzu, although Hina quickly burns through Anzu's meager savings and stash of food. Nitta enjoys his life without Hina, but is verbally berated by his fellow Yakuza, peers, and Utako when they learn that he disowned HIna. Now abandoned by Anzu, Hina ponders what to do when she sees a cheap vase in a store window. Deciding that Nitta might forgive her if she brings him a replacement vase, she starts using her powers to perform street magic and make money. She soon partners with an indie band and users her powers to add spectacle to their street concerts. Although they want her to go on tour with them, Hina refuses, buys the vase, and brings it to Nitta. With some exasperation, he once again accepts Hina into his home and places the cheap vase she bought him on the shelves that used to display his expensive porcelain. Later, a teacher scolds Hina for sleeping in class and the psychic girl accidentally makes Hitomi draw a demon using her powers. After hearing her classmates discuss the upcoming student council elections, Hina decides to run for president, not realizing that first-year students cannot fill the position. She asks Nitta for help with her speech, and Baba ends up having the mob's lawyer draft Hina's speech. She reads the speech verbatim and, even though she wins a spot on the student council, is upset that she did not become the student council president. Nitta takes HIna out for dinner to reward her for her efforts. The volume ends with Hitomi attending student council meetings in place of Hina, even though she does not want the position. She does such a great job, though, that the student council forces her to become the new secretary. Chapters * 006: How To Have A Psychokinetic Showdown * 007: Life On The Streets 101 * 008: Nitta Sure Has It Tough * 009: Disowned! Rock 'N' Roll Fever * 010: Road To Domination * Extra 3: Keep Growing No Matter What Happens